Silent!
by Marni Jung
Summary: Tohoshinki high school kedatangan empat siswa namja baru yang sangat tampan. semua terpesona kepada mereka kecuali empat namja nerd yang nampak tak acuh! sampai salah satu namja nerd itu penasaran dengan ke empat namja tampan itu/ siapa sebenarnya ke empat namja nerd tersebut? / Yunjae. Sichul, Yoosu, and Changkyu / BL / Yaoi / Chap 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Silent!**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, Sichul and Other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Audi putih memasuki pelataran parkir Tohoshinki High School. Empat orang namja nerd keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Dilihat dari penampilan keempat namja tersebut tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Kacamata tebal, Rambut klimis belah tengah, dan kancing seragam terpasang sempurna.

"Hah! Akhirnya sampai juga. Bagaimana penampilanku, Xiah?" Ucap salah satu namja diantara mereka yang terlihat cukup cantik.

"Sempurna, Hyung!" Namja nerd yang dipanggil Xiah tadi menjawab pertanyaan dari namja cantik itu.

"Hero, ayo kita masuk! Bel akan segera berbunyi." Namja yang sejak tadi terdiam melihat tingkah kedua temannya yang selalu heboh akan penampilan mereka akhirnya bersuara.

"Eum.." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan sang namja yang dipanggil Hero tersebut.

Tak berselang lama, keempat namja nerd tersebut meninggalkan parkiran. Tiba empat mobil Buggatti Limited edition dengan warna yang berbeda memasuki pelataran parkir.

Dari mobil yang berwarna biru, keluarlah namja tinggi menjulang. Dengan tampilan menawan. Baju seragam tidak dimasukkan. Kancing bagian atas dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan singlet putih yang sedang dikenakannya. Dia adalah ahli teknologi dalam hal menghacker. Dia cukup handal yang kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi. Siapalagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin.

Penampilan namja dari mobil merah tidak jauh berbeda dari si mobil biru. Hanya saja, wajahnya terlihat sangat cassanova dan dirinya memakai barang-barang seperti Jam tangan, Kalung, Gelang serta Cincin sebagai aksesoris pelengkap tubuhnya. Tidak heran karna dia merupakan putra tunggal keluarga Park. Keluarga park merupakan salah satu yang menguasai pasar berlian dikorea selatan. Namja ini bernama Park Yoochun.

Namja yang dari mobil berwarna putih terlihat lebih anggun. Kacamata modis keluaran terbaru bertengger indah diwajahnya. Tapi hal tersebut sangat berbeda jauh dengan kacamata yang digunakan keempat namja nerd tadi. Penampilan dirinya sangat keren. Ditambah postur tubuhnya yang sangat menggiurkan. Meskipun penampilannya cukup santai tapi namja ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi ketampanannya. Choi Siwon, namja ini bernama Choi siwon. Seorang model yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

Dan yang terakhir, namja yang mempunyai mata musang keluar dari mobil yang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya memakai style Harajuku yang sedang popular saat ini. Seragamnya dimasukkan sebagian. Dan dia mempunya bibir berbentuk hati yang akan membuat siapa saja tertarik untuk menyicipinya. Jangan lupakan gayanya yang terlihat paling arogan diantara lainnya. Dia adalah Jung Yunho, pewaris satu-satunya Jung Corp, Perusahaan yang merajai pasar asia dan eropa.

"Jadi ini sekolah kita sekarang, sepertinya menarik!"

Saat ini keempatnya sedang berkumpul didepan mobil Yunho. Dan bersiap untuk memasuki sekolah baru mereka. Awalnya mereka tinggal sementara di Amerika. Kemarin baru tiba dikorea. Dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Tohoshinki High School. Sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

****Bisik-bisik terdengar ketika ke empat namja tampan tersebut berjalan dikoridor sekolah menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Bahkan ada yang dengan gamblang menunjukkan kekaguman kepada keempat namja tersebut.

Dua orang diantara mereka sibuk membalas senyum dan memberikan kedipan mata gratis kepada para yeoja maupun namja yang seketika histeris melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Dua lainnya nampak tak acuh dan memasang wajah angkuhnya yang semakin membuat suasana riuh.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang (?) Akhirnya ke empat namja tampan itu tiba di ruangan kepala sekolah dengan selamat.

"Annyeonghaseo." Keempat namja tampan tersebut membungkuk serempak memberi salam kepada kepala sekolah baru mereka.

"Oh, Annyeonghaseo. Kalian sudah sampai. Silahkan duduk dahulu." Han seongsaenim memberi senyuman ramahnya kepada keempat namja tersebut.

Setelah berbasa basi sebentar keempat namja tersebut diantarkan kekelas baru mereka.

"Permisi Shin Seongsaenim!" Sapa kepala sekolah setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kelas terlebih dahulu.

Shin Seongsaenim, guru matematika langsung menghentikan acara mengajarnya. "Oh pak kepala sekolah!"

"Aku mengantarkan empat murid pindahan yang tadi telah aku bicarakan!"

Seluruh murid didalam kelas sontak langsung bisik-bisik. Banyak diantara mereka yang menerka-nerka bahwa keempat namja tampan yang tadi sempat membuat kehebohan dikoridor adalah murid baru tersebut.

"Ne, pak kepala sekolah!"

"Baiklah, kalian silahkan masuk." Panggilnya kepada empat namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Shin Seongsaenim aku tinggal, aku harap kau bisa membimbing mereka."

"Ne tenang saja pak kepala sekolah."

Setelah itu masuk empat namja tampan yang sukses membuat pekikkan senang yeoja karna tidak menyangka akan sekelas dengan mereka. Kelas mendadak jadi ricuh. Tapi ada empat namja yang nampak tak acuh dengan keberadaan namja-namja didepan sana.

"Tenang! Aku harap kalian semua tenang!" Suara keras Shin Seongsaenim membuat suasana hening seketika.

"Cih, mengganggu saja!" Ucap namja nerd yang tadi sedang tertidur menjadi terbangun berkat pekikan keras Seongsaenimnya.

"Apa bagusnya si mereka!" Namja nerd satunya tampak berdecih dan kembali sibuk dengan kertasnya. Nampaknya sedang sibuk membuat sketsa pakaian.

"Baiklah, kalian silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian!" Suara Shin Seongsaenim kembali terdengar.

"Perkenalkan, aku Shim Changmin. Pindahan dari Amerika" Namja yang paling terlihat menjulang mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Park Yoochun. Kau sangat cantik gadis manis!" Ucapnya beserta kedipan mata kepada yeoja dihadapannya. Ketiga namja disampingnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan Yeoja itu langsung pingsan ditempat karna tidak kuat menerima pesona Park Yoochun (?)

"Namaku Choi Siwon!" Namja berlesung pipit itu tersenyum manis yang sukses membuat pekikkan histeris karana senyumnya sangat menawan.

"Aku Jung Yunho!" Namja berwajah angkuh berujar santai. suasana kelas makin histeris. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keempat namja tampan itu. Secara mereka adalah orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh dikorea.

Lagi-lagi diantara semua pekikkan histeris tersebut. Keempat namja nerd dibangku belakang tetap tak acuh.

"Baiklah, kalian berempat duduk didepan dan disamping Jaejoong dan Heechul. Jaejoong, Heechul, angkat tangan kalian!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Setelah kericuhan yang terjadi akibat perkenalan diri keempat namja tampan tadi suasana kelas menjadi hening. Serius menyimak dengan baik apa-apa yang disampaikan oleh Shin Seongsaenim.

"Baiklah, apa kalian semua mengerti?" Tanya Shin Seongsaenim setelah menjelaskan metode dimensi tiga.

Nampak beberapa murid mengangguk mengerti.  
"Cho kyuhyun! Letakkan benda hitam itu dan silahkan maju kedepan! Kerjakan soal no.5!" Suara Shin Seongsaenim sukses menghentikkan kegiatan namja nerd bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan PSP nya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas malas. Dan mulai melangkah kedepan dengan malas-malasan.

Kedua teman nerdnya terkikik geli.

"Mari taruhan. Dia akan mengerjakannya dalam waktu lebih dari satu menit." Tantang namja nerd kepada temannya.

"Baiklah! Aku memegang sebelum satu menit soal itu akan selesai. Dan hadiahnya, sepatu limited edition dari nike!"

"Oke, deal! Kau akan kalah Junsu! Mari kita mulai dari sekarang."

Nampak namja nerd tersebut mulai menghitung dengan arloji kuno miliknya.

"Kau percaya diri sekali Heechul hyung." Namja nerd bernama junsu berujar. Sedangkan namja nerd disamping heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

Didepan sana Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menyelesaikan soal. Itu bukan soal yang sulit. Mengingat kepintaran Kyuhyun diatas rata-rata. Dalam waktu 30detik soal terselesaikan. Shin Seongsaenim berdecak kagum. Heran dengan kepintaran yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Meskipun kyuhyun sering bermain PSP, dia tidak kuasa untuk memarahi ataupun mengusirnya. Karna Kyuhyun selalu bisa mengerjakan soal sesulit apapun itu yang dia berikan.

"Jangan lupa dengan janjimu, Heechul hyung!" Junsu menyeringai senang.

"Ne ne ne. Aku sudah memesannya barusan!"

"Good Job Hyungie." Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya. Sial, dia kalah taruhan lagi.

Namja nerd itu tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Shim Changmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda berfikir setelah memerhatikan tingkah namja-namja nerd tersebut.

'Kenapa namja nerd itu mampu mengerjakan soal semudah itu dalam waktu singkat? Sepatu nike limited edition? Bahkan aku saja tidak kesampaian mendapatkannya! Siapa mereka sebenarnya?'

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cafetaria Tohoshinki High School terlihat ramai. Mengingat saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Terlihat sudut-sudut bangku manapun sudah terisi penuh. Empat namja tampan, siswa-siswa baru, terlihat memasuki cafetaria dengan gaya elegannya. Namja yang terlihat paling tinggi berdecih kesal.

"Kenapa semua penuh!" Katanya miris

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terlihat sengsara. Mengingat sahabatnya yang satu itu sangat antusias dengan yang namanya makanan.

"Min, sepertinya kau harus menunda makan siangmu!" Senyum menggoda diluncurkan oleh Yoochun kepada Changmin.

Changmin mendelik sebal kepada Yoochun.

"Tunggu sebentar disini!" Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Mau kemana, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Seperti biasanya!" Yunho mulai melangkah menghampiri kumpulan yeoja yang masih terpesona melihat empat namja tampan hadir dikantin.

Mereka bertiga mulai menyeringai seakan mengerti maksud yang akan dilakukan Yunho kepada kumpulan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Hey!" Sapa Yunho dengan senyuman mautnya. Yeoja-yeoja itu langsung panik menghadapi Yunho sang namja tertampan berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka. Mereka hanya mampu menatap pahatan sempurna wajah milik Yunho tanpa berkedip.

"Boleh aku dan teman-temanku duduk disini ?"

Kumpulan Yeoja mengangguk serempak mendengar permintaan Yunho. Tanpa disuruh. Mereka berdiri dan langsung mempersilahkan Yunho beserta ketiga temannya untuk duduk. Tak lupa Yunho memberikan senyumannya dan berkata, "Thank You!"

Kumpulan Yeoja tersebut sontak langsung berlari kekamar mandi secara berjama-ah untuk membersihkan lelehan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. Dan tak lupa pekikan histeris dari para yeoja-yeoja itu terdengar nyaring ketika yeoja-yeoja tersebut meninggalkan Cafetaria. Menimbulkan rasa iri bagi para yeoja lainnya yang ingin juga merasakan diberikan senyuman maut limited edition milik Jung Yunho.

Sedangkan Dimeja pojok dekat jendela Cafetaria namja-namja nerd sedang sibuk memakan makan siang mereka.

"Xiah Hyung, menu makanan hari ini sangat buruk!" Namja nerd berkulit pucat berdengus sebal.

"Sudahlah makan saja. Kau ini harus banyak-banyak makan sayur Gaemgyu. Lihat kau makin hari makin terlihat kurus." Ujar namja nerd yang bernama Xiah.

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Cepat makan pabbo, jangan banyak protes!" Omel namja yang berada disamping gaemgyu. Hal itu sukses membuat namja nerd yg dipanggil gaemgyu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hero, ada apa?" Tanya Xiah menyadari temannya seperti mengawasi sesuatu.

"Tidak! Aku hanya penasaran dengan mereka berempat." Kata Hero seraya mengangkat dagunya mengarah keempat namja tampan yang saat ini sedang duduk manis menikmati makanannya.

Ketiga temannya sontak menengok kearah yang dimaksud hero.

"Bukankah mereka siswa baru kelas kita?" Tanya Heenim, namja nerd lainnya.

"Ne, kau benar Heenim Hyung!"

"Gaemgyu, aku ingin segera informasi tentang mereka!" Ujar Hero mutlak.

"Baik!" Gaemgyu lantas mengeluarkan laptop yang selalu dia bawa kemana-kemana dan sibuk mengetikkan jari-jari panjangnya. Melupakan rasa kesalnya terhadap makan siangnya kali ini.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Tumben makananmu tidak abis min." Tanya Siwon. Melihat makanan Changmin yang masih banyak.

"Hyung, coba perhatikan namja nerd disana!" Changmin menunjuk empat orang namja yang sedang duduk dibangku pojok Cafetaria.

"Yang mana? Kau naksir salah satu diantara mereka ? OMO!" Yoochun memasang wajah shocknya.

"YA! Aish mana mungkin bisa begitu!" Changmin mendelik sebal

"Lalu?"

"Kalian tau, sejak kita masuk ke kelas. Aku sudah memperhatikan mereka berempat" Ucap Changmin.

Semua memandang Changmin serius.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan mereka? Bukankah mereka hanya nama-namja nerd biasa?" Yunho bertanya bingung. Mengingat tidak ada spesial-spesialnya dari keempat namja tersebut.

"Aku rasa mereka tidak biasa, Hyung!" Ucap Changmin penuh rahasia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju Toilet. Namja nerd itu terlihat sendiri berjalan tanpa ketiga sahabatnya.

Ketika membuka pintu toilet dirinya menemukan salah satu namja tampan yang menggeparkan sekolahnya sedang berada didepan westafel. Jaejoong sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya ketika mengingat perkataan kyuhyun dikantin tadi,

_"Hyung, namja bermata musang itu datanya tidak bisa dijebol. Hanya ada info jika dirinya bernama Jung Yunho, pewaris tunggal Jung Corp."__  
_  
Jaejoong segera memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Dirinya masih sangat aneh kenapa hanya namja itu dan namja tinggi menjulang yang datanya tidak bisa dijebol? Mengingat kemampuan menghack Kyuhyun tidak diragukan lagi. Ah sepertinya dirinya harus segera menemui kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan hal ini.

CKLEK..

Jung Yunho masih berdiri didepan westafel ketika Jaejoong keluar dari bilik toilet.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran. Tapi dia seakan tak acuh dan mulai membersihkan tangannya di westafel.

"Eung.." Suara erangan disamping Jaejoong menyadarkannya. Namja nerd tersebut lantas menengok kesampingnya. Dan tercekat kaget melihat tampang pucat Jung Yunho. Dan jangan lewatkan puluhan peluh yang keluar dari wajahnya.

"Y-ya.. Gwaenchana?" Jaejoong nampak khawatir. Mengingat wajah Yunho kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya erat.

"N-ne." Yunho membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan melihat kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membatu.

Mata itu. Jaejoong sangat mengenal dengan baik. Astaga kenapa bisa mirip ? Tidak, tidak ini pasti salah.

"B-bisa panggilkan Changmin kesini?" Tanya Yunho lemah.

"N-ne?" Jaejoong seperti orang linglung.

"Changmin, Shim Changmin. 3-A!" Yunho memegang pinggiran westafel erat. Mencoba bertahan agar tidak ambruk. Dirinya benar-benar kesakitan. Dia sangat butuh obatnya. Dan sialnya kakinya tidak mampu digerakkan sama sekali. Dia sudah cukup lama berdiri dan menunggu seseorang masuk ke toilet untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia sangat bersyukur ketika melihat namja nerd itu memasuki toilet.

Tapi dia masih bertahan. Dia tidak mungkin tumbang dihadapan namja nerd yang diakui cantik itu. Makanya, dia meminta untuk dipanggilkan Changmin. Ponsel ? Jangan tanya, Ponsel dia tadi sedang dipinjam Yoochun. Sehingga saat ini dia tidak membawa ponsel. Dia benar-benar mengutuk Yoochun saat ini.

"J-Jebal!" Yunho benar-benar kesal melihat dirinya sendiri terlihat mengenaskan.

"Ah! Ne tunggu sebentar!" Jaejoong langsung melesat keluar toilet. Dan langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseoyo, Gaemgyu. Beritahu Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho membutuhkan pertolongannya ditoilet dekat Cafetaria. Sekarang! Aku ada urusan sebentar!"

KLIK..

Nafas Jaejoong memburu. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan merasakan hal ini lagi. Wajah kesakitan Yunho berputar-putar dikepalanya. Mata Yunho benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya akan masa lalunya. Semua seakan De Javu. Sebenarnya siapa Jung Yunho itu?

**.**

* * *

**.**

CKLEK..

"Oh, Hero ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya pria paruh baya, sang kepala sekolah kepada Jaejoong ketika melihat Jaejoong memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Dia segera berdiri dan berbungkuk sekilas terhadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung melepaskan kacamata nerd yang selama ini melekat indah diwajahnya. Dia dan ketiga temannya sengaja menyamar menjadi namja nerd agar tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas mereka. Sebenarnya mereka berempat merupakan namja-namja yang tampan, cantik, imut dan manis bersama-an. Mereka tidak suka apabila ada yang mengganggu Mengganggu kehidupan privasi mereka karna penampilan mempesona mereka. Cukup mereka dikenal sebagai namja nerd yang bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka lebih suka dengan kata Silent!. Diam.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disofa panjang ruangan kepala sekolahnya.

"Pak Han. Aku ingin data-data tentang keempat namja baru tadi."

"Untuk apa Hero?" Tanya pak Han bingung. Mengingat selama ini Jaejoong selalu tidak ambil pusing tentang siswa-siswa disekolah ini. Jangan heran kenapa Pak Han sang kepala sekolah terlihat menaruh hormat yang besar terhadap Jaejoong. Karna sesungguhnya sekolahan ini milik Kim Jaejoong! Dan Pak Han hanya segelintir orang kepercayaan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin tahu latar belakang mereka! Terutama namja bernama Jung Yunho!" Perintah mutlak kembali dikeluarkan Kim Jaejoong.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review**

**.**

**.**

**SIDER = Slow update ^^**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent!**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, Sichul and Other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL**

**.**

**.**

Pak Han mengambil posisi berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong tanpa duduk. Meskipun dia lebih tua diatas jauh dari Jaejoong tapi kedudukan dirinya sangat berada jauh dibawah dari Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin mulai darimana, Hero?" Tanya Pak Han sopan.

"Kurasa hanya namja bermarga Jung itu!"

"Baiklah, Jung Yunho adalah pewaris tunggal Jung Corp, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun yang lalu. Saat ini dirinya tinggal sendiri dalam mansion mewah milik keluarga Jung..

Perusahaan Jung Corp sementara dipegang oleh ketua pelayaan kepercayaan tuan Jung sampai umur Yunho 20 tahun baru perusahaan akan diambil alih oleh Yunho sendiri."

"Apakah Yunho tidak punya saudara?"

"Menurut data informasi, Jung Yunho satu-satunya putra keluarga Jung. Dia tidak memiliki sanak saudara mengingat nyonya dan tuan Jung keduanya anak tunggal. Nenek dan kakeknya dari kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal."

"Oke! Ku rasa Cukup." Jaejoong berdiri dan mulai mengambil kacamata nerdnya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dilihat Pak Han membungkuk Hormat kepadanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya pelan ketika mengingat bayangan namja bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho. Sedikit menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ternyata Yunho benar-benar tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali dalam masa lalunya. Tapi kenapa tatapan mata itu terlihat begitu mirip? Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi kesakitannya terlihat sangat familiar. Karna Jaejoong sangat mengingat dengan baik ekspresi itu. Meskipun dia hanya sekali melihat ekspresi itu tapi dia mengenal baik.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat kalung yang melekat indah dileher jenjangnya. Dan mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu kembali berputar-putar dikepalanya.

#FlashbackOn

"J-Joongie.." Suara pelan seseorang memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jangan lupakan senyum lemah terpahat dibibir indah namja itu.

Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya terhadap namja yang memanggilnya itu. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya membengkak karna sudah menangis terlalu lama. Bibir cherrynya tidak merah merekah seperti biasanya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Hyunnie!" Meski sendu Jaejoong mencoba untuk tetap berbicara. Namja yang dipanggil Hyunnie tetap mempertahankan senyum lemahnya. Tangan satunya yang tidak digenggam Jaejoong mencoba menyentuh pipi namja cantiknya yang terlihat air mata mulai akan mengalir kembali.

"Mianhae baby!" Butiran keringat terlihat dari wajah tampan milik namja Hyunie tersebut. Terlihat dari wajahnya mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit dihadapan kekasih cantiknya.

"Andwae! Kau harus bertahan Hyunnie. Kau sudah berjanji akan menjagaku!" Jaejoong menggeleng Hebat. Dia tidak mampu menahan laju air matanya melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya terbaling tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Ya, namja itu adalah Choi Seunghyun. Kekasih Kim Jaejoong yang sedang melawan keras penyakitnya.

Seunghyun tersenyum sendu. Dia tidak mampu melihat Jaejoong terpukul seperti ini. Nampaknya kali ini dia benar-benar mengutuk penyakit yang dideritanya. Dulu sekali dia nampak tidak peduli dengan penyakitnya. Tapi semua berubah. Berubah ketika dirinya mengenal Kim Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Hiks.. Kenapa tidak menceritakan sejak dulu jika kau menderita penyakit ini? Kenapa baru sekarang aku mengetahuinya, kenapa Hyunnie.. Hikss.." Isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir mungil milik Jaejoong. Setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong menangis histeris ketika melihat Seunghyun tiba-tiba Jatuh pingsan dalam pelukannya.

Butuh waktu lama untuk ketiga sahabat Jaejoong menenangkan namja cantik ini ketika tiba dirumah sakit.

"J-joongie.. Uljima baby!"

"Berjanjilah kau akan bertahan untukku!"

"Mian-hae.." Nafas Seunghyun terputus-putus. Tapi namja tampan ini mencoba untuk bertahan dengan mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuk kekasihnya.

"S-sarang-Hae K-kim J-jaejoong!" Senyum terakhir untuk Jaejoong sebelum Seunghyun menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"ANDWAEEE! ANDWAEE! SEUNGHYUNNIE IRREONA! ANDWAE! HIKSS..."

#FlashbackOff

"Hero, Kita sudah sampai!" Suara seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Saat ini penampilan Jaejoong sudah kembali seperti biasa. Bukan menjadi namja nerd lagi. Meskipun saat ini dirinya masih mengenakan seragam Tohoshinki High School tapi penampilan Jaejoong jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semua temannya di Tohoshinki High School tidak akan menyangka jika itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Salah satu namja nerd di sekolah terkenal seantero korea tersebut.

Jaejoong menampilkan gaya angkuhnya kembali. Gaya sang Hero.

Pintu mobil telah dibuka. Jaejoong keluar dengan wajah datar miliknya. Semua anak buahnya membungkuk hormat pada dirinya. Sekarang dirinya sudah tiba di Mirotic House. Mirotic House lebih mirip rumah biasa daripada sebuah markas mafia.

Ya.. Kalian jangan heran. Hero Jaejoong adalah ketua dari Mirotic House. Meskipun umurnya baru menginjak 18 tahun tetapi kehebatannya tidak dapat diragunakan lagi. Pemilik nama lengkap Kim Jaejoong lebih dikenal Hero dalam dunianya. Jaejoong dan ketiga sahabatnya menggunakan nama samaran mereka. Gaemgyu untuk Kyuhyun. Xiah untuk sang namja imut bernama asli Junsu. Dan Heenim untuk sang hyung tertua dia antara mereka, Heechul.

Meskipun Hero ketua mereka tapi ketiga sahabatnya itu juga bukan orang-orang yang dapat diremehkan. Semua anggota Mirotic tunduk kepada mereka berempat. Mayoritas anggota Mirotic berusia muda sekitar 16-18 tahun. Tapi jangan ragukan untuk kehebatan mereka semua.

Jaejoong langsung menuju ruangannya. Dia memerlukan waktu sejenak untuk beristirahat setelah memikirkan sang namja baru disekolahnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Baiklah, Hero!"

KLIK..

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan ponselnya setelah Jaejoong menghubunginya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Hero, memintaku untuk menemui Shim Changmin!"

"Mwo? Untuk apa? Apa ada masalah? Dimana Hero sekarang?" Tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, Heenim Hyung. Aku akan menemui namja jangkung itu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku akan menjelaskannya!"

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu diruangan kita." Ucap Heechul.

Setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengangguk akhirnya dirinya melesat pergi mencari namja tinggi bernama, Shim Changmin.

Mereka memang lebih sering menggunakan nama panggilan Hero, Heenim, Gaemgyu dan Xiah apabila sedang berkumpul. Karna memang itu nama mereka. Dalam dunia mereka, mereka tidak pernah memanggil dengan nama kelahiran mereka. Nama itu hanya berlaku ketika mereka berada disekolah.

Ke empat namja nerd itu memang memiliki ruangan khusus di sekolah. Ruangan yang tidak ada yang mengetahui kecuali mereka berempat dan petugas-petugas sekolah tentunya. Siapa sangka namja nerd seperti mereka memiliki fasilitas seperti itu? Jangan heran. Karna kalian sudah tau bukan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan namja dihadapannya. Shim Changmin menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Changmin dingin. Gaya khas seorang flower boy. Kedua temannya sontak ikut menoleh.

Kyuhyun berdengus pelan. Jika bukan perintah Hero mana sudi dia berhadapan dengan ketiga namja ini. Gaya mereka benar-benar sok. Menjijikan.

"Jung Yunho, memanggilmu. Toilet samping Cafetaria!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan kacamata nerd miliknya.

"Mwo? Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ku bilang. Jung Yunho. Memanggil Shim Changmin!"

Ketiga namja tampan itu mencoba memproses apa maksud namja nerd dihadapannya. Sampai Siwon menyadari terlebih dahulu dan berlari kencang menuju toilet. Disusul oleh Yoochun. Keduanya nampak tergesa-gesa.

"Shit!" Ucap Changmin. Bergegas menyusul kedua sahabatnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya karna diabaikan.

"Brengsek! Mereka tidak ada basa basinya." Desis Kyuhyun pelan. Dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kau sudah tiba, Gaemgyu?" Tanya Junsu disela-sela permainan PSP miliknya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan khusus milik mereka. Karna bel usai istirahat masih 15menit lagi.

Kyuhyun segera menuju kulkas yang tersedia disudut ruangan dan mulai mengambil satu kaleng minuman bersoda.

"Kenapa wajahmu? Kusam sekali!" Ucap Heechul disela-sela sibuk dengan kaca miliknya.

"Kau tau. Namja-namja itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Rasanya aku ingin menembaki kepalanya satu-persatu!" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Junsu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Heechul tertarik dan mulai meletakkan kaca miliknya.

"Shim Changmin.."

"Wowowo Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya, Gyu?" Junsu menyela pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum selesai, Pabbo!" Kyuhyun mendelik sebal. Dan Junsu hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Sopanlah sedikit terhadap yang lebih tua, Gyu!" Heechul mulai menasehati.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Cepat ceritakan, aku penasaran!"

Dan Kyuhyun mulai menceritakan dari sejak di telpon Jaejoong sampai dia ditinggalkan ketiga namja yang tidak tau diri.

"Lalu? Sekarang dimana, Hero?" Tanya Junsu

"Entahlah, setelah dia pergi ke toilet. Hero bilang ada urusan."

"Mungkinkah di Mirotic House? Coba kau hubungi Minho, Xiah!" Heechul bersuara menyuruh. Junsu mulai menghubungi seseorang yang dimaksud Heechul.

"Yeoboseoyo, Minho!"

"..."

"Hero disana?" Junsu to the point. Dirinya tidak suka berbasa basi.

"..."

"Arraseo." Junsu memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul.

"Iya dia disana. Baru tiba barusan!"

"Oh, baguslah. Itu anak suka sekali menghilang!" Ucap Heechul kembali sibuk dengan kaca miliknya.

Kyuhyun nampak sibuk dengan laptop miliknya. Dia mencoba melacak data milik Shim Changmin.

'Oh.. Ternyata itu yang bernama Max. Haha I got you max. Cih, aku tak menyangka sang pengacau selama ini masih ingusan sepertinya. Shim Changmin ne?!' Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati.

Kedua Hyungnya nampak tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Keduanya nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan Masing-masing.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tap..

Tap..

Tap.

Langkah kaki terdengar bersautan. Ketiga namja tampan berlari kencang menimbulkan banyak tatapan kagum bagi yang dilintasinya.

CKLEK..

"YUNHO!" Pekik Siwon ketika mendapati sahabatnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri didepan wetafel.

Siwon langsung menghampiri Yunho. Dan memeluk tubuh rapuh milik Yunho. Yoochun yang tiba dibelakangnya tercekat. Mencoba menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Yoochun cepat siapkan mobil! Kita bawa Yunho kerumah sakit sekarang!" Tanpa disuruh dua kali Yoochun lang melesat keluar.

Tak lama Changmin tiba..

"HYUNG! OMONA!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Shim! Bantu aku membawa Yunho kerumah sakit sekarang!" Meskipun Siwon memiliki tubuh sempurna tetapi dirinya tetap tidak akan sanggup menggotong (?) Yunho yang notaben memiliki bentuk tubuh sebelas dua belas dengan miliknya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ketiga namja tampan terlihat duduk gelisah didepan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Suasana nampak hening. Tidak ada yang berujar satu pun.

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Semua tidak baik. Nampaknya Yunho harus menerima transfusi darah dalam 1 bulan sekali mulai saat ini."

Ketiga namja tampan tersebut tercekat.

"Jangan biarkan Yunho terlambat meminum obatnya. Karna apabila itu terjadinya. Maka akan berakibat fatal untuk dirinya. Untung saja tadi kalian tidak terlambat membawanya kerumah sakit. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu kemungkinan buruknya." Dokter melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jja, kalian silahkan masuk. Aku permisi dulu." Dokter meninggalkan ketiga namja tampan tersebut.

**TBC**

**.**

**Thanks for:**

**Ichigo song, alvianaasih susanti, Silver Bullet 1412, Choi Min Gi, Andre Kang, Andreychoi, yunjae style, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, nin nina, kimcaewon27, nataliahakim8624, Himawari Ezuki**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**SIDER = Slow update^^**


	3. flashback

**Silent!**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, HyunJae Yoosu, Changkyu, Sichul and Other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL**

**.**

**.**

#FullFlashbackOn

2009

"Chansung, apa jadwalku setelah ini?" Tanya namja tampan kepada orang kepercayaannya yang memegang semua catatan jadwal-jadwalnya.

"Ne, Sajangmin. Kau mempunyai waktu satu jam. Sebelum mengecek Senapan F-2000 Assault dari Belgia. Yang akan tiba 30 menit lagi." Jawab Chansung sopan. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada didalam mobil. Setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan sedikit masalah di Markas timur.

Namja yang dipanggil Sajangminnya melepas kacamata yang melingkari wajah tampannya.

"Antarkan aku ke taman kota sekarang!"

"Ne, Sajangmin."

Namja berwajah tampan itu mulai menutup sambungan interkom terhadap Chansung yang berada dibangku depan. Posisinya saat ini berada dibangku belakang dengan penyekat antara depan belakang. Tak heran dirinya berkomunikasi dengan orang yang berada didepannya menggunakan Interkom.

Mobil yang mereka naiki memang mobil dengan fasilitas mewah. Jangan heran karna pemilik mobil tersebut adalah CEO C.S Group. C.S Group adalah sebeuah perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang. Seperti. Sekolah, Rumah Sakit, Ekspor and Impor, Bandara, Perminyakan, berlian dan Senjata-senjata serta masih banyak lagi.

C.S Group dikenal didirikan oleh namja muda saat berusia 14 tahun. Banyak yang kagum akan kehebatan sang namja muda tersebut. Diusia yang masih belia dia mampu merajai segala pasar didunia. Bahkan korea tunduk terhadap dirinya. Hal itu tidak aneh. Mengingat dirinya menjadi distributor terbesar korea. Bahkan saham-saham terbesar dalam Bandara-bandara internasional serta pelabuhan-pelabuhan internasional adalah miliknya.

Kegeniusan otaknya tidak diragukan lagi. Sebenarnya C.S Group telah eksis sejak dulu. Namun semenjak Choi Yooguk meninggal dunia dan segala alih perusahaan diambil satu-satunya putra yang masih tersisa. kehebatan C.S group melejit menjadi 10 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sehingga C.S group seakan kembali lahir. Banyak orang yang mengenal kalau C.S Group didirikan namja berusia 14 tahun.

CEO C.S Group sang namja muda adalah orang yang sangat tampan dan berdarah dingin. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapa pun yang berani menghalanginya. Mengingat CEO C.S Group ini juga menjadi pimpinan salah satu organisasi mafia terbesar didunia. Hanya saja organisasi mafia miliknya berjalan sangat halus sehingga tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak apapun.

See, betapa hebatnya namja itu bukan?

Tidakkah kalian penasaran siapa namja muda itu?  
Namja tersebut adalah Choi SeungHyun yang saat ini berusia 17 tahun. CEO muda sekaligus seorang pimpinan mafia 'Mirotic'.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seunghyun sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman pusat kota saat ini. Pakaian yang digunakan sangat kasual. Hanya kaos yang dilapisi kemeja yang tidak terkancing. Serta Jeans panjang rancangan desainer termuka di Perancis. Jangan lupakan kacamata yang bertengger indah di matanya. Benar-benar tidak menampakkan gaya sang CEO maupun gaya sang pemimpin seorang mafia.

Seunghyun berhenti sejenak dibawah pohon rindang. Dirinya berjalan sendiri, tak dikatakan sendiri juga mengingat disudut-sudut taman terdapat para bodyguardnya yang terlihat mengawasi dirinya.

Seunghyun mulai memejamkan mata. Sedikit merefreshingkan pikirannya. Mengingat seminggu terakhir ini pekerjaannya menjadi lebih berat dengan masalah pemberontakan kecil yang terjadi di Markas timur.

Cih, dia cukup puas telah mampu menghabisi dalang pemberontakkan itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Taman pusat kota nampak sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang sedang menikmati waktu santai. Hal itu wajar Mengingat waktu sudah hampir senja.

Ketenangan Seunghyun sedikit terganggu dengan suara isakan pilu. Dirinya langsung membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Mencoba mencari tahu asal suara tersebut.

Nampaknya suara tangisan itu berasal dari orang yang duduk di bawah Pohon ujung sana. Bahu namja itu nampak bergetar. Kepalanya ditaruh dikedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Isakan sungguh lirih.

Seunghyun sedikit memicing. Melihat sekitarnya nampak tak acuh dengan suara isakan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu. Cukup lama memerhatikan orang tersebut hingga akhirnya Seunghyun tergugah untuk menghampirinya.

"Hey, Gwaenchana?" Pertanyaan klise. Tapi hal itu sangat langka keluar dari mulutnya. Dirinya hanya tidak tega melihat orang itu sepertinya sedang terluka. Entahlah, Seunghyun seakan melihat cuplikan dirinya 3 tahun yang lalu ketika petaka itu terjadi. Keadaan Seunghyun Nampak tidak berbeda jauh dengan orang itu.

Merasa terusik seseorang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat kulit mulus wajahnya penuh dengan air mata. Matanya menatap Seunghyun sayu.

Seunghyun diam, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hey!" Ucap Seunghyun kembali setelah sebelumnya orang itu yang terlihat seperti seorang yeoja itu hanya menatap matanya tanpa berkomentar. Sampai secara perlahan mata orang itu menutup. Dan seorang yang disangka Seunghyun yeoja itu jatuh pingsan.

"YA! Kenapa bisa pingsan?" Seunghyun mulai berjongkok dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh orang itu sembari berkata "Hey agashi. Irreona!"

Seunghyun mulai mengangkat tangannya. Memberi perintah kepada para bodyguardnya untuk mendekat. Seketika itu juga para bodyguardnya langsung menghampiri dirinya.

"Siapkan mobil. Kita ke Mirotic House sekarang!" Entah apa yang merasuki Seunghyun sehingga dirinya yang mengangkat tubuh pingsan orang tersebut sendiri dengan bridal style. Padahal disana ada para bodyguardnya yang tentu saja selalu siap untuk membantunya.

Ini aneh. Mengingat Seunghyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Namja yang awalnya dikira Seunghyun yeoja itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar.

"Eungg.." Erangnya pelan, kepalanya sedikit pusing mengingat dirinya telah menangis terlalu lama. Dia terlonjak kaget ketika mengetahui berada ditempat asing. Seperti kamar tidur milik seseorang.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu mencoba-coba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Mulai mengambil posisi duduk bersandar diranjang. Sedikit memijat kepalanya pelan dan jangan lupakan selang infus yang melekat indah ditangan mulus miliknya.

Ingatannya mulai kembali. Dirinya ingat betul jika dia sempat pingsan setelah seorang namja tampan menyapanya di taman tadi.

CKLEK..

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara seseorang mengintrupsi lamunannya. Namja cantik itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Terlihat namja tampan dengan stelan baju resmi melangkah masuk dan jangan lupakan senyum indah terpancar dari wajah tampannya ketika melihat namja yang dikiranya yeoja telah siuman.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya namja cantik itu curiga.

Seunghyun lelaki tampan itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi namja yang ditolongnya itu.

"Kau tadi pingsan."

Namja cantik itu seakan meminta penjelasan lebih. Tapi sepertinya Seunghyun tidak berminat melanjutkannya. Seunghyun berdiri dua meter dari tempat tidur namja cantik itu.

Suasana hening.

"Aku mau pergi!" Namja cantik itu membuka suaranya dan mulai melepaskan selang infus yang melekat di tangan mulus miliknya.

Seunghyun mendelik sebentar. Khawatir sepertinya. Tapi dia mencoba bersikap sewajarnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kurasa kau belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"Aku mau pergi!"

"Bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penolongmu." Seunghyun mencoba tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin namja cantik dihadapannya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Namja cantik itu menunduk. Bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Bibir bawahnya digigit tanda dia gugup.

Seunghyun gemas sendiri melihatnya. Dirinya sampai membatalkan pertemuannya tadi demi namja cantik itu. Entahlah apa alasannya. Yang jelas dia tidak bisa meninggalkan namja cantik itu dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Eum.. Goma-wo!" Namja cantik itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya menatap Seunghyun. Seunghyun terpesona melihat tatapan mata namja cantik itu. Mata namja cantik itu sangat indah. Meskipun, matanya sedikit membengkak.

"Choi Seunghyun!" Masih ditempat yang sama Seunghyun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Terlihat namja cantik itu sedikit ragu.

Hening sesaat. Namun...

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong!"

Kali ini Seunghyun benar-benar tersenyum tulus. Suara namja cantik itu, Kim Jaejoong, terdengar sangat halus. Jantung CEO C.S Group sedikit berdesir karnanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

2010

Sekarang Jaejoong dan Seunghyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebulan setelah pertemuan mereka. Seunghyun memutuskan menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya.

"Baby, kau sedang apa?" Lengan Seunghyun melingkar indah dipinggang ramping Jaejoong. Dan meletakkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong. Mencoba mengendus wangi dari tubuh Jaejoong yang menjadi candunya. Jaejoong tersenyum menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukkan Sulli!" Seunghyun semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada kekasih hatinya itu. Dia ingat betul apa yang membuat jaejoong nampak sangat terluka ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Jaejoong telah menceritakan semuanya.

"Hyunnie, adikku meninggal dunia."

Tatapan mata Jaejoong saat itu sarat akan luka diawal dirinya mencertikan tentang kehidupannya.

_"Dia menderita penyakit Thalassaemia sejak lahir. Ummaku yang seorang dokter terhandal pun tidak mampu menyelamatkannya. Hiksss.. Dia yang telah membunuh Sulli-ku, Hyunnie.._

_"Aku sangat membenci umma-ku! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahnya. Gara-garanya Sulli-ku meninggalkan ku. Hikss.. Berjanjilah Hyunnie, kau akan selalu bersamaku. Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan orang yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya."_

Senghyun tersenyum miris apabila mengingat semua perkataan itu. Seandainya Jaejoong tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, mungkin Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya. Seunghyun tidak sanggup berpisah dari Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu satu-satunya yang Seunghyun punya saat ini. Dia dan ketiga sahabatnya telah sukses merubah dunianya yang kelam jadi berwarna. Biarlah seperti ini dahulu.

'Tuhan ku mohon. Berilah sedikit waktu yang lebih banyak untukku bersama dengan Jaejoong-ku'

Doa yang terus menerus seunghyun lontarkan. Seunghyun sungguh tidak sanggup meninggalkan Jaejoong nanti, tapi dia juga tidak sanggup untuk ditinggalkan Jaejoong. Dia terlalu mencintai namja cantik itu.

Dokter telah memvonis CEO C.S Group ini tidak lama lagi.

Ya.. Choi Seunghyun menderita penyakit Thalassaemia juga. Penyakit sama yang diderita oleh adik Jaejoong, Kim Sulli.

Sudah lama hidupnya bergantung dengan obat-obatan. Tapi sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum mengetahui hal ini. Seunghyun sengaja merahasiakan ini darinya. Seunghyun tidak ingin melihat namja yang dicintainya akan terpuruk untuk kedua kalinya ketika mendengar kenyataan pahit ini.

"Jja baby. Kita tidur. Angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Seunghyun mulai menginstrupsi keadaan hening diantara mereka.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Seunghyun mencium pipinya sekilas sebelum menuntunnya menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Sejak awal Jaejoong meminta terhadap Seunghyun agar mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di Mirotic House. Dia bilang tidak ingin bertemu dengan ummanya lagi. Sejak itu pula pimpinan Mirotic itu ikut-ikutan tinggal tetap di Mirotic House. Meninggalkan Mansion mewah yang biasa Seunghyun tempati.

**.**

* * *

**.**

2011

"Ada apa Hyung memanggilku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Seunghyun. Jarak usia antara Seunghyun dengan kekasih dan sahabat kekasihnya itu 2 tahun. Tak heran jika Kyuhyun memanggilnya Hyung.

"Duduklah, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh dan mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Seunghyun.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu." Kyuhyun mengernyit heran ketika Seunghyun memberikan sebuah kalung padanya. "Ambillah!"

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah kalung milikku. Kalung ini dirancang didunia ini hanya dua."

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun Innocent.

"Siapa bilang itu untukmu, eoh!"

"Lalu?"

Seunghyun menarik nafas pelan.

"Kurasa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi."

"YA! Apa maksud mu, Hyung!" Kyuhyun mendelik. Lelucon kekasih sahabatnya sangat tidak lucu.

Seunghyun menghela nafas. Dan mulai menceritakan perihal penyakitnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya sudah dibungkam dengan telapak tangannya menghalau isakan yang akan lolos.

"Ani, Ani, Ani! Katakan ini lelucon, Hyung!"

"Tidak! Aku serius, Kyu!"

"KENAPA KAU MERAHASIAKANNYA DARI KAMI SEMUA, HAH?" Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Beruntung ruang kerja milik Seunghyun kedap suara sehingga tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan. "Astaga, bagaimana dengan Jae Hyung? Ku mohon jangan lagi." Kyuhyun mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Suasana mendadak sunyi.

"Rahasiakan ini dari Jaejoong, Kyu. Jebal!"

"Kau ingin mempermainkannya, eoh? Brengsek!" Kyuhyun kalap. Rasanya dia ingin meninju kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong kembali terluka.-" Kyuhyun diam. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. "- Ku mohon, jagalah Jaejoong jika aku sudah tiada. Dan maksudku memanggilmu bukan untuk ini saja."

Kyuhyun mendongak. Kembali memperhatikan Seunghyun.

"Kalung itu, adalah milikku. Dan satunya ada di namdosaengku. Dia menghilang ketika kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargaku. Aku sudah mencari kemana saja tapi tidak menemukannya. Ku rasa dia masih hidup. Kau tau. C.S Group juga adalah miliknya..

Temukannlah dia, Kyu. Aku tahu kau yang terpintar diantara lainnya. Kau akan memecahkan ini dan menemukannya untukku." Ucap Seunghyun lirih.

"Setelah aku meninggal. Semua aset kekayaanku akan ku serahkan kepada Jaejoong. Tapi aku juga sangat berharap kau mampu menemukan adikku. Dia juga berhak atas ini semua." Jeda sesaat.

"Jaejoong sudah mengetahui tentang adikku. Tapi aku yakin kau yang akan pertama kali menemukannya. Nama adikku, Choi Uknow! Dan kalung itu akan ku berikan kepada Jaejoong!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Akhir 2011 keadaan Seunghyun makin melemah. Hanya Kyuhyun dan Chansung yang mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Seunghyun.

CEO muda ini selalu bersikap sewajarnya dihadapan Jaejoong. Sampai suatu hari 26 Desember 2011 tepat setelah merayakan natal bersama kekasih cantiknya di Eropa, Seunghyun Jatuh pingsan dan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

2012

Jaejoong terlihat ratusan kali terpuruk ketika ditinggalkan Seunghyun. Pribadinya yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Ketiga sahabatnya mencoba menghibur Jaejoong tapi semua nihil.

Jaejoong selalu berteriak histeris ketika foto-foto dan barang-barang milik Seunghyun di Mirotic House akan dipindahkan ke gudang. Padahal itu merupakan permintaan Seunghyun untuk membuang segala hal yang membuat Jaejoong ingat kepadanya. Tapi Jaejoong seakan tuli. Dia tetap akan berteriak histeris dan akan membunuh siapa saja apabila ada yang berani menyentuh properti Seunghyun.

Cukup lama Jaejoong terpuruk. C.S Group menjadi terbengkalai. Semua orang menjadi kalang kabut. Karna salah satu perusahaan C.S Group di China hampir bangkrut. Manager keuangan disana mengkorupsi dana untuk produksi selama setahun.

Heechul yang mengetahui hal itu marah. Dia langsung bergegas menemui Jaejoong yang berada di ruang kerja milik Seunghyun.

BRAK!

Terdengar bunyi bantingan pintu. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Tapi ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang dia kembali pada posisinya. Merenung.

"YA KIM JAEJOONG! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU SEPERTI INI, HAH?" nafas Heechul memburu. Dia berbicara keras dihadapan Jaejoong. Nampaknya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terusik.

Junsu tiba disana dan segera menenangkan Heechul, "Hyung, Tenanglah!" Junsu mulai memegang tangan Heechul. Mengingat Heechul jika marah sangat menyeramkan.

"MINGGIR!" Heechul menepis tangan Junsu kasar

"Biarkan si Pabbo ini sadar apa yang dia lakukan selama ini salah!" Heechul mulai menghampiri Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Heechul tidak tega berbicara keras pada sahabatnya ini. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Jika tidak Jaejoong akan selalu seperti ini.

"Jae, sampai kapan kau akan begini?" nada bicara Heechul tidak sekeras tadi,

"Aku tau kau sangat kehilangan Seunghyun. Kami juga kehilangan dia tapi tidak seperti ini caranya."  
Heechul tersenyum miris melihat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Asal kau tau. Perusahaan di China hampir bangkrut. Jika kau tetap begini kau akan bersiap menerima laporan tentang C.S Group tinggal nama saja!" Nampak Jaejoong menoleh. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya mendengarkan dan tertarik akan ucapan Heechul.

Heechul makin bersemangat. Dia tidak mau usahanya menjadi sia-sia.

"Kau tega menghancurkan semua yang dibangun susah payah oleh Seunghyun, eum?" lagi, Heechul masih berusaha keras membujuk Jaejoong.

Junsu terdiam tidak berani buka suara. Membiarkan Sahabat tertuanya yang mengambil alih semua.

"Jika kau melakukan itu berarti kau sama saja menghancurkan Seunghyun. Seunghyun akan terluka melihatnya. Ini yang kau mau, eoh?" Heechul berujar sinis.

SRET…

Jaejoong berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar. Sebelum sempat keluar Jaejoong berucap, "Siapkan Jet pribadi, aku akan ke China saat ini juga!"

Junsu dan Heechul terharu. Akhirnya namja cantik ini berbicara meski sedikit. Tidak apa-apa meski Jaejoong masih dingin. Semua butuh proses bukan?

Tanpa disuruh dua kali mereka langsung menyiapkan segala keperluan Jaejoong untuk terbang ke China.

'Seunghyunnie, maafkan aku telah menelantarkan C.S Group dan Mirotic! Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik seperti yang kau minta sampai aku menemukan adikmu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Berbahagialah disana.'

Dan mulai sejak itu Jaejoong mengurus semua kegiatan C.S group dan Mirotic dengan bantuan ketiga sahabatnya serta orang-orang kepercayaan Seunghyun.

Jaejoong mulai merubah namanya menjadi Hero, begitupun ketiga sahabatnya. Dan merahasiakan identitas aslinya. Bahkan ketika C.S Group berpindah alih kekuasaan kepadanya tidak banyak yang tau bagaimana bentuk wajah CEO C.S Group yang sekarang. Hanya ada beredar info jika C.S Group saat ini dipegang oleh Hero. Seorang namja lebih dingin dari CEO sebelumnya, Choi Seunghyun.

#FlashbackOff

**TBC**

**.**

**Chap ini khusus flashback. Ada yang sudah bisa nebak kelanjutannya? Hehehe**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Jae milk, cacok, Guest, rikha-chan, Shikawa, KokkiBear, SimviR, Vic, J, sparkling sichul, ky0k0, ichigo song, Augesteca, kim vinansia, KyuLate, Sirius,VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, sichul shipper, clouds06, Joongie, Cleopatra, Choi Shinji, shimmax, nataliakim8624, yunjae style, Choi Min Gi, , Himawari Ezuki, nin nina.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**SIDER = Slow Update ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Silent!**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, Sichul and Other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sudah datang?" Suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan dua orang namja diruang tengah itu.

"Sudah sejak tadi. Kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang dari sekolah, Hero?" Tanya namja yang parasnya kelewat cantik itu.

"Tadi aku sedikit ada urusan!" Jawab Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping namja cantik itu.

Kedua namja itu nampak mangut-mangut seolah mengerti mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Hai, semua!" Sapa namja lainnya yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Kau mau kemana, Xiah Hyung? Rapi sekali!" Tanya namja Portabel Game setelah melihat Junsu berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Aku akan menghadiri pesta keluarga Park. Bulan ini giliran keluarga Park yang mengadakan pesta."

Memang setiap bulan selalu ada perkumpulan bagi pemilik-pemilik maupun perancang Berlian. Hal itu diadakan agar hubungan mereka tetap terjaga dengan baik.

"Tumben." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan dunianya.

"Jadwalku sedang free, tidak ada salahnya datang bukan?" Junsu memang jarang menghadiri acara pesta seperti itu.

"Aku juga nanti akan bertemu dengan artis pendatang baru yang katanya sedang melejit, untuk membicarakan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan dipertunjukkan fashion milikku satu bulan lagi, ku dengar dia sangat cocok bila memakai rancanganku kelak." Heechul berbicara sembari sibuk dengan membereskan kertas yang yang sejak tadi bertebaran diruang tengah 'Mirotic House' itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Heenim Hyung? Memang kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya sang maknae mengernyit heran.

"Molla, tapi asistenku bilang hanya dia yang cocok. Aku akan betemu dengannya nanti, melihat apakah dia cocok atau tidak."

"YA! Dasar! Kukira kau benar-benar sudah bertemu dengannya, jinjjayo. Yasudah aku berangkat." Junsu langsung pergi keluar untuk menghadiri jadwalnya.

"Aku juga akan bersiap-siap. Jja Hero, Gaemgyu!" Kedua namja yang dipanggil namanya mengangguk kecil. setelah itu Heechul juga nampak hilang menuju kamar miliknya.

Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan portabel game miliknya. Keadaan terlihat hening sesaat.

"Bagaimana dengan namja itu, Gyu?" Suara Jaejoong menginstrupsi keheningan yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas dan mulai mempause game miliknya. Menatap serius pada Jaejoong yang berada dihadapannya.

"Belum, Hyung. Temannya yang bernama Shim Changmin itu ternyata adalah seorang Max!"

"Jinjjayo?" Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun serius pula. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Ne. Max yang ikut andil bersama ahli-ahli tekhnologi lainnya negara ini yang selalu mencoba menggagalkan misiku dan mencari tahu siapa itu Gaemgyu, seorang hacker yang selalu sukses membuat perusahaan besar menjadi bangkrut." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut ketika mengingat jika Changmin dan koloninya selalu menjadi pengganggu misinya.

"Cih, itu ternyata yang bernama Max. Aku tidak menyangka dia seumuran dengan kita."

"Ne, Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri Max sangat hebat di negara ini. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku."

Jaejoong memutar matanya malas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Yasudah, segera selesaikan itu. Aku ingin tahu siapa Jung Yunho sebenarnya."

"Siap Hero."

Begitulah kehidupan sehari-hari keempat namja nerd tersebut. Junsu yang seorang perancang berlian terkenal, Heechul yang seorang perancang Busana internasional, dan Kyuhyun seorang Hacker yang mendunia. Jaejoong? Bukankah kalian sudah tahu siapa itu Jaejoong, eum?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Keadaan pesta cukup meriah. Hal ini memang sudah pasti terjadi apabila Pesta yang disebut sebagai "Pesta dewa-dewanya Berlian" dilaksanakan sebulan sekali.

Park Yoochun, Putra sulung keluarga Park yang saat ini menjadi tuan Rumah. Nampak sibuk berbincang dengan adik satu-satunya, Park Yoohwan. Sebenarnya, dia sangat malas mengikuti pesta yang dianggapnya tidak penting itu. Mengingat saat ini ayahnya yang menjadi Tuan Rumah, mau tidak mau, ingin tidak ingin, Yoochun harus berada diantara kumpulan manusia yang umurnya mayoritas berkepala tiga itu. Bukankah ini pestanya para pembisnis dan perancang berlian? Jadi, Tidak heran jika kalian tidak menemukan remaja seusia Yoochun dan Yoohwan.

Keadaan hening langsung tercipta takkala seseorang berteriak lantang mengatakan jika Xiah telah tiba. Tuan Park tersenyum senang dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya bersiap menyambut sang Xiah. Jarang-jarang Xiah menghadiri acara seperti ini. Biasanya jam dirinya selalu sibuk. Hal ini cukup membuat tuan Park bangga karna berhasil membuat Xiah menghadiri pesta yang saat ini dibuat olehnya.

Yoochun hanya mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan appanya dan para tamu yang terlihat sangat antusias itu.

Desas desus mulai terdengar.

_"Hei, kalian pernah bertemu dengan Xiah?"_

_"Dia sangat tampan."_

_"Kalian tidak akan menyangka jika Xiah itu masih berusia 17 tahun."_

_"Jinjjayo?"_

Nampaknya Yoochun cukup tertarik. Apalagi dirinya sempat mendengar jika Xiah seumuran dengannya. Bukankah berarti si 'Xiah' itu sangat keren, eoh?

Junsu telah tiba dengan limosine mewah miliknya didepan kediaman milik keluarga park. Dirinya langsung keluar setelah bodyguardnya membukakan pintu mobil miliknya.

Dengan balutan jas dan celana putih rancangan Hyung tertuanya, Junsu terlihat sangat menawan. Di tambah lagi dengan gaya rambutnya yang disemir pirang. Tak lupa sepatu limited edition yang hanya diproduksi lima buah didunia ini. Salah satu yang memiliki sepatunya tentu saja pemain bola ternama favoritenya, David Beckham. Junsu semakin berkilau dengan aksesoris berlian miliknya yang melengkapi tubuh indahnya.

Sinar blitz mengikuti langkah Junsu dari keluar mobil sampai melewati Red Carpet yang telah di sediakan. Banyak para pencari berita berlomba-lomba mendapatkan gambar terbagus seorang Xiah yang kehidupannya sangat tertutup.

"Oh Annyeonghaseyo Xiah-sshi. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghadiri acara ini." Junsu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan sang tuan rumah, Tuan Park.

"Ne, kebetulan aku sedang free." Tanpa menghilangkan wibawanya Junsu berujar.

Setelah itu banyak dari pengusaha dan perancang berlian yang berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian Junsu. Sebenarnya Junsu adalah salah satu perancang dan pengusaha berlian terbaik didunia. Tak heran jika saat ini dia menjadi sorotan utama. Ditambah dengan sikap dan gaya bangsawan miliknya Junsu terlihat sangat berbeda jauh dengan dirinya disekolah. Wajar jika Park Yoochun tidak menyadari jika dia adalah salah satu namja nerd disekolah barunya.

"Hei, sedang apa disini?" Yoochun bertanya basa basi setelah lama tadi dia mengamati sosok Junsu yang berbincang-bincang dengan relasi-relasi appanya.

Saat ini Junsu sedang berada di teras samping keluarga Park. Nampak dirinya mulai malas berdiri lama-lama di dalam sana. Dirinya menyesap wine di genggamnya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan cassanova di belakangnya.

Namja dengan senyum diatas rata-rata berdecak pelan dan mengambil posisi berdiri disamping namja pirang itu.

"Kenapa disini?" Junsu menoleh mendengar pertanyaan kedua kalinya.

"Hemm.."

Malas menanggapi namja disampingnya Junsu kembali masuk keruang utama acara. Meninggalkan Namja cassanova disampingnya sendiri, yang sedang berdecak kesal.

"Cih, Sombong sekali."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Acara semakin meriah, ditambah dengan penampilan band-band yang sedang booming di korea. Junsu cukup menikmatinya mengingat dia menyukai pengisi utama acara malam ini. Well, sebenarnya ini alasan utama Junsu hadir di pesta ini. Demi menikmati langsung musik band favoritenya, CNblue.

"Ah, Xiah-ssi. Ternyata anda disini. Aku mencari anda kemana-kemana. Kenalkan ini Putra sulungku. Dia seumuran denganmu namanya Park Yoochun." Suara tuan Park menginstrupsi Junsu yang sedang fokus menikmati musik band favorite. Cih jika tidak mengingat sopan santun dia pasti sudah mencekik tuan Park yang berani-beraninya mengganggu kesenangannya.

Junsu tersenyum simple. Dan mengangguk sopan didepan dua namja berbeda umur itu.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong." Balas Yoochun, sebenarnya Yoochun sangat malas menghadapi orang yang kata dirinya sombong itu.

"Baiklah kalian mengobrol saja sebentar, aku ingin menemuin yang lain. Jja." Tuan Park meninggalkan tempat itu.

Suasana hening diantara mereka. Junsu terlalu tidak perduli dengan hal-hal yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

"Errr, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Yoochun.

Junsu mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Dan dia langsung terbelalak ketika menyadari jika Yoochun adalah namja baru disekolahannya yang menjadi mendadak terkenal karna ketampanannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Junsu singkat.

"Apa kita seumuran? Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu disekolahku."

"Mungkin kau salah orang. Aku home-schooling."

"Oh. Jinjjayo? Aku dengar kau sukses diumurmu 15 tahun."

"Ne."

"Wah, kau sangat hebat ternyata..."

Dan perbincangan ringan pun terjadi diantara mereka berjenis kelamin sama. Sepertinya bukan pertemuan yang buruk untuk keduanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_'Ku harap kau tidak lupa. Jam 7 nanti kita akan bertemu dengan, Heenim. Persiapkan dirimu. Satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu. Kita jangan sampai terlambat.'_

Pesan singkat yang dikirimkan managernya membuat siwon menggerutu. Dia baru ingat jika dirinya ada jadwal nanti.

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Aku ada jadwal setelah ini. Kau bisa kan menjaga Yunho sendirian, Min?"

"Ne kau tenang saja aku akan menjaganya. Sepertinya aku akan menginap disini."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Siwon menepuk pelan pundak min. Sebelum keluar, dirinya mengambil tas sekolah dan kunci mobil miliknya.

Mengingat dirinya saat ini masih dirumah sakit menjaga sahabatnya bersama Changmin. Sedangkan tadi Yoochun telah kembali ke rumah duluan karna ada acara dirumahnya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Hyung ini masih 30 menit lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan! Dan aku akan lumutan menungguinya."

"Hey, kau ini akan bertemu Heenim. Mana bisa terlambat. Demi tuhan Siwon, kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu langsung dengan dirinya serta terpilih menjadi model utama kali ini. Dan ku dengar Heenim yang akan turun tangan menangani konsep pertunjukkannya langsung. Aku tidak ingin imagemu menjadi buruk diawal pertemuan dengan terlambat, Pabbo."

Siwon Hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan panjang sang manager.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Suara seseorang terdengar memasuki ruangan yang dihuni dua namja.

Siwon dan managernya segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa Heenim."

"Baiklah. Apa kau yang bernama, Choi Siwon?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ne." Siwon tersenyum manis dan menunjukkan dipple miliknya.

"Wah kau tampan sekali. Ternyata si Pabbo itu tidak salah memilih model kali ini." Siwon tersenyum lagi dan managernya seakan ingin loncat kegirangan mendengar Heechul memuji anak asuhannya. Mengingat Heechul terkenal sangat Judes dan galak. Fiuh sepertinya tidak akan buruk, iyakan, manager Hyung?

"Baiklah siwon. Kau akan mengenakan pakaian rancangan utamaku nanti. Kau akan memakai pakaian musim dingin. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan musim dingin. Ku rasa ada beberapa sketsa rancanganku yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhmu."

"Baiklah Heenim."

"Kau akan dipasangkan dengan Jessica nanti. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Emm sepertinya aku pernah dengar namanya." Ucapan siwon ini sukses mendapatkan injekan maut dari sang manager.

"Au! Apa-apan kau, Hyung!" Siwon mendelik kesal ke arah sang manager.

"Mianhae, Heenim. Siwon kenal kok dengan Jessica?" Suara manager Hyung terdengar dibuat-buat senang.

"Baguslah! Aku tidak mau bekerjasama dengan orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Bukan begitu, Siwon-sshi?"

"N-ne." Siwon hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mengikuti skenario yang dibuat dadakan oleh managernya. Hell no! Mana dia tau dengan si Jessica Jessica itu. Tapi mengingat Heenim hanya ingin bekerjasama dengan orang yang saling kenal, dia jadi menurut saja. Urusan belakang berkenalan dengan Jessica. Yang penting dia harus bisa mendapatkan kontraknya kali ini. Dengan begini, karirnya akan semakin cermerlang. Mengingat dia menjadi model utama seorang desainer terkenal didunia. Dalam mimpi saja siwon tidak pernah berharap ini terjadi.

Apalagi Heenim terlihat sangat Cantik dengan pakaian seperti itu. Tidak heran dirinya dinobatkan sebagai desainer terbaik tahun lalu.

"Segara urus kontrak kerjamu dengan asistenku. Ku rasa cukup sampai disini."

Dan sepertinya Siwon juga tidak menyadari jika seseorang dihadapannya adalah salah satu namja nerd disekolahan barunya. Well, Hal itu wajar mengingat penampilan Heechul sedang bercrossdressing saat ini.

Jangan heran, Heechul memang suka sekali bereksperimen dengan rancangan buatannya dan dipakai sendiri. Meskipun itu pakaian wanita.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Bagaimana? membosankan yah T_T masih minat untuk dilanjutin?**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Silent!**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort**

**Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu, Sichul and Other**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL**

**.**

**.**

"Hero, bagaimana tatanan rambutku? Sudah bagus?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela merapikan penampilan nerdnya didalam mobil. Hal biasa sebelum mereka memasuki sekolah.

Jaejoong memutar matanya malas, "Sudah!"

"Yasudah ayo kita turun." Kali ini suara Junsu terdengar.

**.**

**.**

Masih ditempat yang sama, parkiran sekolah. Ke empat namja yang penampilannya berbeda 180 derajat dari namja nerd didalam audy sana pun baru tiba diparkiran Tohoshinki High School.

"Mari bertaruh, yang akan turun dari audy itu adalah yeoja-yeoja cantik." Sambil memainkan cincin berlian dijari telunjuknya Yoochun berguman.

"Hentikan pikiran sok tau mu itu, Chun!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kesoktahu-an sang cassanova disampingnya. Dirinya telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Meski masih terlihat pucat, ketampanannya tetap tidak berkurang.

Siwon dan Changmin mengabaikan kata-kata Yoochun dan tak berhenti menatap kearah mobil audy itu. Menantikan siapa yang akan turun sana.

Jaejoong dkk pun turun dari mobil dengan penampilan andalan mereka ketika sekolah. Baju dimasukkan, jas sekolah yang dikancingkan penuh. Gaya rambut ala tahun 80-an dan kacamata nerd yang bertengger manis menutupi mata indah mereka.

"Sorry, Hyung. Sepertinya perkiraanmu meleset jauh. Hahaha." Changmin tergelak puas menertawakan Yoochun yang saat ini sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Mereka itu hidup dijaman apa sih! Aku tidak menyangka mobil saja bagus tetapi penampilan amit-amit." Yoochun berkata sembari melihat ke empat namja nerd tadi yang mulai memasuki koridor sekolah.

Siwon merangkul bahu Yoochun yang masih sibuk mendumel sendiri. "Berhenti berkata seperti itu Park. Kaya tidak harus keren bukan? Ayo kita masuk kelas."

Dan seperti hari sebelumnya. Ke empat namja tampan itu berjalan menuju koridor dengan teriakan fansclub dadakan mereka.

Eksistensi mereka benar-benar cukup diacungi jempol.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dkk tiba dikelas dan langsung menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Kau tadi dengar kan Hyung? Namja jidat lebar itu mengatai kita amit-amit. Dia pikir dia siapa, hah?" Ujar junsu.

"Iya aku dengar. Sok sekali namja Park itu. Memangnya dia setajir apa sih Xia?" Kyuhyun mengambil PSP dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memainkannya.

"Panggil aku hyung. Jangan terbiasakan memanggil seperti itu. Aku lebih tua dari mu, Gyu!"

"Ingin sekali aku panggil, Hyung eoh?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari Portabel game miliknya.

"YA! Kau mau mati?" Junsu mengeram kesal.

Heechul yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Berhenti berdebat tak penting."

"Teman-teman mohon perhatiannya." Ketua kelas mulai berbicara. Sepertinya akan ada pengumuman penting. "Sung Seongsaenim tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi untuk mata pelajaran sejarah ditiadakan."

Suara kelas mendadak riuh. Jelas saja ini menjadi berita bagus. Mengingat Sung Seongsaenim merupakan guru yang membosankan. Bercerita sok asyik didepan layaknya sedang membacakan dongeng.

"Hah! Berita bagus. Aku memang sangat mengantuk. Semalam sibuk mempersiapkan pertunjukkan fashionku. Tidur sepertinya enak. Hoam." Heechul menguap.

"Ide bagus, Hyung. Aku juga sangat mengantuk."

"Kalian ini masalah seperti ini saja cepat tangkap. Menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Akhirnya Jaejoong berujar setelah lama diam.

"Hehehe." Heechul dan Junsu menyengir tidak jelas dan akhirnya mereka bertiga minus Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan PSPnya, menjatuhkan kepalanya serempak diatas meja. Bersiap melakukan tidur.

**.**

**.**

Kelas yang awalnya riuh mendadak hening ketika ke empat namja tampan, idola baru sekolah memasuki kelas itu.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya.

_'Apa mereka habis melihat hantu? Sepi sekali.'_ Batinnya.

"Astaga. Mereka selalu tampan."

"Seandainya mereka mau menjadi namjachinguku."

Dan kelas pun mendadak riuh kembali. Meski mereka tidak sefrontal dengan menghampiri terang-terangan ke empat flower boys itu. Mereka hanya melirik dengan kata-kata pujian yang terlontar tiada henti.

Ah sepertinya Siwon harus menarik kata-katanya. Mereka bukan melihat hantu. Tapi melihat dia dan teman-temannya yang sangat mempesona.

Dan Yunho dkk menuju kursinya.

"Bukankah itu nerd yang tadi?" Yoochun dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk ke empat namja yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Penampilan saja baik. Kelakuannya seperti tidak punya sopan santun." Changmin bersmirk ketika menyadari salah satu namja nerd yang tidak tertidur mendengar kata-katanya.

"Makanya jangan lihat orang dari penampilan luarnya saja Min." Yoochun mulai menanggapi.

"Banyak orang munafik didunia ini Hyung. Alibi berbuat baik untuk menutupi kejahatannya." Lagi Changmin bersmirk ria sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang menahan emosi. Ah sepertinya namja ini senang mencari gara-gara dengan uri Kyunnie.

TRAK..

Kyuhyun memencet PSP nya dengan kasar. Bersiap meledak kapan saja. Tapi dia harus tahan. Ini sekolah. Dia tidak boleh seenaknya bertindak anarkis.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini suka sekali bergosip." Siwon yang sudah jengah mencoba menghentikan keduanya yang hobi berbicara bikin orang sakit hati.

"Hey. Ku dengar tidak ada seongsaenim. Mau ke ruang sport indoor? Sepertinya bermain basket tidak buruk."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh. Kau belum begitu pulih Yunho."

"Ayolah Siwon, aku tidak akan mati hanya bermain basket."

Suasana mendadak hening. Mereka bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Jadi?" Tanya Yunho. Berharap ketiga sahabatnya menyetujui usulnya.

"Baiklah." Changmin berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Kau yang terbaik, Minnie." Yunho mengikuti langkah Changmin.

Siwon dan Yoochun saling menatap, "Aku rasa ini tidak buruk. Olahraga baik untuk kesehatan bukan?" Siwon mengendikkan bahu. Dan mereka berdua mulai menyusul sahabat mereka.

Ke empat namja tampan itu berjalan keluar dengan tatapan kagum oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Kecuali namja nerd yang telah menahan amarahnya sedari tadi.

"Shim Changmin. Benar-benar minta mati!"

KREK.

Dan PSP tidak berdosa itu pun terbelah menjadi dua.

**.**

**.**

Masih disekolah yang sama dengan kelas yang berbeda. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat pertama.

"Lee Taemin!" Taemin berhenti membereskan buku-bukunya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara memanggil namanya.

"Cih. Ternyata kau yang bernama Taemin, eoh?" Yeoja dengan tumbuh tinggi, menatap Taemin remeh.

"Iya, itu aku. Ada apa Sunbae?" Memang saat ini Taemin berada di tingkat pertama THS dan yeoja itu berada ditingkat dua.

"Berhenti bermimpi mendekati, Jonghyun Oppa!"

"M-maksud Sunbae?"

"Apa? Memangnya aku tidak tau berita yang bilang jika kau dengan tidak tau dirinya mendekati Jonghyun Oppa eoh?"

"A-aku t-tidak.."

"Berhenti membual dan tutup mulutmu. Namja miskin tidak tahu diri. Kau pikir siapa? Jonghyun Oppa seperfect itu mau sama namja kucel yang tidak punya orangtua seperti mu? Hah! Jangan harap!"

Ketiga teman yeoja itu tertawa terbahak melihat tampang Taemin yang ketakutan.

"Udahlah Krys orang macam dia habisi saja. Sekolah disini juga kan karna beasiswa!" Krystal tertawa mendengar usul temannya.

"S-sunbae.. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku..." Taemin berujar terbata.

**.**

**.**

-Cafetaria-

"Sorry. Lebih baik kalian jangan duduk disini." Ujar seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menghampiri keempat namja yang saat ini sedang populer duduk di bangku yang menurutnya tidak-boleh-diduduki-oleh-siapapun-kecuali-'mereka '.

"Waeyo? Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Yunho acuh.

"Soalnya tempat ini sudah biasa ditempatin. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Menurutku kalian jangan berurusan dengan mereka."

Changmin menatap intens namja didepannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Siapa mereka? Tapi Maaf bangku yang lain sudah penuh. Aku rasa mereka akan mengerti lagipula ini tempat umum. Siapapun boleh menempatinya." Ujar Siwon mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ah aku permisi dulu." Ucap namja itu dan pergi terburu-buru ketika melihat Jaejoong dkk memasuki Cafetaria.

"Anak baru itu duduk ditempat kita." Kata Kyuhyun datar.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian jangan ceroboh. Ingat jangan cari masalah." Jaejoong memberi peringatan.

"Aku tidak nafsu jika makan didekat mereka. Bisakah kita makan diruangan kita saja, Hyung?" Pinta Kyuhyun. Namja kulit pucat itu nampaknya masih kesal melihat Changmin.

"Baiklah." Mereka berempat beranjak meninggalkan Cafetaria.

**.**

**.**

-Koridor sekolah-

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah munafik! Jauhin Jonghyun Oppa! Karna dia tidak akan mungkin menyukai kau!" Bentak Krystal sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Taemin.

Taemin jatuh tepat didepan kaki Jaejoong yang akan pergi menuju ruang pribadi mereka. Jaejoong dkk berhenti melangkah.

Banyak siswa dan siswi THS menonton adegan Taemin-Krystal tanpa berniat sama sekali membantu Taemin. Termasuk Jaejoong dkk.

"Dengar baik-baik Lee! Sekali lagi aku lihat kau kegatelan dengan Jonghyun Oppa! Akan ku buat hidup mu menderita." Teriak krystal keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Taemin. "Hah! Ini lagi segerombolan namja cupu dan aneh. Hahaha kalian ajak sekalian namja jadi-jadian ini dalam anggota kalian. Biar kalian makin CUPU!" Tambah Krystal dengan tidak sopan kepada Jaejoong dkk.

Krystal beserta teman-temannya beranjak pergi. Heechul mulai maju satu langkah. Namun Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"This school." Bisik Jaejoong. Heechul yang seakan mengerti mundur kembali.

Taemin mulai terisak. Dia memang sudah menangis sejak Krystal mendorong dan membentaknya. Ditaruh kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Dia masih berada didepan kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam sejenak dan mulai berjongkok dihadapan Taemin. Dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari jas yang dipakainya.

"Don't cry! Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap Jaejoong sembari memberi sapu tangan miliknya ke Taemin yang membuat ketiga sahabatnya terbelalak terkejut. Hell, ini bukan Hero!

Hero memang baik kepada orang yang tidak mempunyai masalah dengannya atau sahabatnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah sudi turun langsung untuk membantu disaat masih ada sahabatnya maupun anak buahnya. Ayolah, Hero adalah namja dingin. Yang tidak sudi melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Jelas saja ini kejadian langka. Apalagi ini hanya Taemin. Salah satu namja beruntung yang berhasil sekolah di THS berkat beasiswa.

"Apakah ada yang lebih baik selain menangis? Tidak ada kan? Hiks aku memang miskin. Aku cupu. Aku tidak punya orang tua. Hiks aku bisa apa selain menangis, eoh? Aku tidak punya apa-apa. Hikss.." lirih Taemin. Jiwanya masih tergoncang ketika Krystal dengan frontalnya memaki-maki dan merendahkan dirinya dihadapan siswa siswi THS.

"Ok. Jika itu mau mu. Tapi aku punya satu cara buat selesaikan masalahmu."

"Jinjja? Apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jaejoong mulai berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya juga Taemin.

Kyuhyun, Heechul, dan Junsu yang daritadi hanya diam mulai beranjak pergi menyusul Jaejoong. Setelah sebelumnya Heechul menatap intens Taemin yang masih menangis sesugukkan dikoridor depan kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Minnasan maaf lama update. abis aku ngerasa ff ini membosankan. buktinya viewers sama review ga balance :( aku ngerasa jadi gagal bikin ini ff :(**

**oh iya, ottoekhae chap ini? makin gaje yah? **

**Ohiya maaf belum bisa bales review satu2. ini juga OL nebeng laptop temen. tapi aku baca kok semua review2 sebelumnya :D makasih buat yang sempet2in review ff yg makin gaje ini (?)**

**So? Mind to Review again? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**SIDER = Super Slow Update Always ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
